Old and New companions
by Amy Ponder Stubbins
Summary: The Doctor and the Ponds land in 1810 and the Doctor finds some old friends that defiantly shouldn't be there.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I wish I did.

* * *

** Amy POV**

The entire room shook.

"what's going on?" yelled Rory over the noise. I could see his stupid face over the control console.

" I don't know!" called the Doctor. He was dashing around the console wearing his usual tweed jacket and his 'cool' blue bow tie. "The TARDIS is acting up!"

" Again?" I screamed

"Yes again!" he yelled back pulling the zig-zag plotter "Where's River?"

"How should I know?" The TARDIS lurched again.

"She's your daughter!"

"She's your wife!" At that moment River burst into the room

"What have you done this time?" She yelled at the Doctor

"I didn't do anything!" he replied. River rolled her eyes. She pulled some levers and the TARDIS settled down.

"we've landed." She said

"Good." I said. I walked up to the door and turned to face them. "Well, ya coming or not?" With that I stepped out of the TARDIS the other following behind me. To my left was a wooden building and to my right there was a forest. I figure we were on the outskirts of a town sometime in the past.

"It's so calm." Said Rory. He was right. It was like the whole world was holding it's breath. A scream of agony ripped through the air.

"That's better." Said the Doctor. "Come along Ponds!"

* * *

AN: This is my first fanfic. More chapters to come. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it took a long time to update but things were happening, well four things, well four things and a lizard.

* * *

**Rory POV**

We ran further into the little town. We rounded a corner and froze. In the center of the town square people were being beaten. Ti was a man and a woman. They both were black and the woman's hair was done up in lots of tiny braids. the man was unconscious, and the woman's eyelids fluttered closed. We must have landed in a time where there was still slavery.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening, not to them." Said the Doctor so quietly that I was the only one who could hear him. He walked up to the man who had whipped them. "Those two," the Doctor said gesturing to the man and woman, "belonged to my …errr …cousin who went …ummm… missing. Can't I speak to their current owner and see if he knows where my cousin is."

"I'm sorry, we found them out in the woods standing over a man who had been knocked out cold. Since they were obviously the ones who put him in that state I took it upon myself to punish them justly" The man replied.

The Doctor looked like he was about to explode when it came to how the man decided to 'punish them justly'

"Let me see this man. He might be my cousin." The Doctor said. I was surprised by this. It was obvious that the cousin thing was a lie so the Doctor must have had some other plan in mind.

"Right this way." The man said

They were led to a building where a man was lying out cold in a bed.

"That's him!" Said the Doctor after one look. He bent down and grabbed the man's wrist. He Doctor pulled back the man's sleeve. On the man's wrist was a vortex manipulator identical to River's. He quickly took the manipulator and shoved it in his pocket.

"We'll take them all back home immediately. River you get him, Amy, Rory, you two get the other man, I've got her." The Doctor said. He scooped up the woman and I saw something flicker in his eyes. It was like he was remembering doing that in the past. We struggled with our burdens back to the TARDIS. When we reached the TARDIS the Doctor snapped his fingers and we were surrounded by a golden glow.

"Ummm, what's happening?" I asked, confused.

"Nanogenes!" The Doctor said as though that was a perfectly reasonable explanation. He ushered us down a corridor, and he dropped off the woman in a bedroom.

"Amy stay with her. Let me know when she wakes up, River, Rory the same goes for you. River in here and Rory in here." He said gesturing to two doors adjacent to the room Amy was in. He then ran off back to the control room. I lifted the man onto the bed in the assigned room and let my nurse habits take over. I checked the man over only to be surprised by the fact that his wounds were healing themselves. I sat down in an armchair in the corner of the room and contemplated what trouble the Doctor had gotten us into this time.

* * *

AN: I will try to update on Thursdays. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Whoohoo! The next chapter! It took forever, so I hope it's worth it.

* * *

**Martha POV**

I groaned and rolled over. I heard beeping and then a voice.

"She's waking up." The voice was female with a Scottish accent. I opened my eyes. I was right, She was female. She had bright red hair and was holding a cell phone. I sat up.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where am I?" I looked around and stood up quickly, my legs wobbling slightly. "Where's Mickey and Jack?"

"Just relax, I'm Amy, Amy Pond. What's your name?" She asked. I looked at her contemplating using a fake name, but she seemed harmless enough.

"I'm -"

"Martha Jones it's good to see you" That came from a man, presumably the one Amy had called earlier. He had sauntered in wearing a tweed jacket and a bowtie. He had floppy dark brown hair and a happy attitude she found only compatible to that of the Doctor. Despite this last small resemblance to the greatest man she had ever known she was suspicious.

"Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" She asked.

"Well," he said, "think about it. The last thing you remember you were in the year 1810 and know you're in a futuristic room with a man who knows you, but you don't know him." Then it hit me. There was only one man in the whole universe who could be the man standing in front of me.

"Doctor?" I asked and he nodded. I ran to him and he gave me a hug. "You've regenerated."

"Only once." He replied. So he wasn't my Doctor but still I don't think I had ever been happier, and then I remembered.

"Mickey, Jack, Where are they?"

" still asleep, but that doesn't matter because you're all safe and sound in the TARDIS. What matters is why you're not safe and sound in the 21st century Earth. It was Jack's vortex manipulator wasn't it?" He asked. I shook my head. I looked into his eyes and found the one word that could tell him all of my fears…

"Angels."

* * *

AN: Congrats to anyone who figured out that it was Martha, Mickey and Jack. I hoped you liked it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ta-Da! Here it is, the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Amy**

"Wait, what? You two know each other? And angels, pleas tell me you don't mean weeping angels." I said confused

"Oh, right. Amy this is Martha, Martha this is Amy. Amy, Martha used to travel with me. Martha, Amy; is my current companion, along with her husband and on occasion their daughter Melody, or River, she goes by both. By the way, how is it going with that pediatrician?" the Doctor managed to squeeze out in one breath. I stared. The Doctor had traveled with these people, become their best friends, only to end up in the wrong time where he found them again. I guess that no matter what happens the Doctor will always look out for you.

"No, he was an alien." Martha said.

"But you are married." I said noticing her ring

"Really, whose the lucky man?" the Doctor asked.

"Mickey." she replied. Just then Rory's voice came on over the raidio.

"Uhhhh, he's waking up." he said.

"Well then," said the Doctor, "speaking of Mickey, let's go say hi." With that the Doctor ran out of the room and into the corridor.

* * *

AN: I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry it's so short, but I up dated on time so I hope that makes up for it. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I give you the next chapter from my brain. Enjoy!

* * *

**Mickey POV**

I heard a voice. Male. I couldn't make out any words. I opened my eyes. The man had his back to me. I turned my head. There was a nightstand with a glass on it. I stood up quietly. In one swift movement I broke the glass, grabbed a shard and held it against the man's throat.

"Where am I?" I demanded.

"J-just relax," the man stuttered, "you're safe."

"Where am I?" I repeated.

"Mickey the idiot," said a new voice, "you're in the TARDIS." I whipped around to see the man who had just arrived. He wore a tweed jacket and a blue bowtie. Behind him stood a ginger woman and… Martha. Good, she was safe. But the man, only one person calls me that, and only one person has a TARDIS. I dropped the glass shard.

"Doctor?" I asked

"Of coarse," he said, "who else?"

"New face."

"Do you like it?"

"The bowtie is debatable."

"Hay! Bowties are cool!" he shot back. But then we were interrupted by the Doctor's walkie-talkie

"Hello sweetie," said a female voice, "your friend is waking up." Just then in the background I heard a familiar voice.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?"

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:Hello! I'm back with the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to romanov979 I'm sorry to inform you that Clara will not appear in this story.

* * *

**Jack POV**

I rolled over and realized that something wasn't right. I sat up and looked around. There was a woman with big curly blond hair.

"Hello Sweetie." she said.

"Hello," I said "Captain Jack Harkness , and who are you?" Just then a man burst in. He wore a tweed jacket an a bowtie. He had floppy brown hair, and he was followed by four people, two of which were Martha and Mickey. The other two, also a man and a woman, were obviously a couple. The woman had striking red hair, and he had already mentally dubbed the man Nose Boy.

"Stop it!" the man in tweed said.

"I was just saying 'hello'" I said automatically. I froze. There was only one person who did that. "Doctor?"

"How did you know?"

"No one else objects to my greetings."

"You mean your flirting."

"I was just introducing my self to miss..."

"Doctor River Song," River said, "and I'm married."

"Well he's not here is he?" I said

"Actually he is," said the Doctor, "and you probably shouldn't flirt with her when her husband and both of her parents are in the room" This took me a moment to process but then it hit me.

"So," I said turning to River, "the Doctor is your husband, and those two," I gestured to the ginger and Nose Boy, "are your parents?" River nodded

"Whoah," said Mickey, "I'm confused so can someone tell me what in the world, or places otherwise is going on!"

"Well," said the Doctor, "You might want to sit down because this is going to be a long story."

* * *

AN: Well there it is! I hope to have someone shoot Jack for being annoying before the end of the story. I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: A new chapter, fantastic! I finally got it done! I'm sorry, it's quite short. Enjoy!

* * *

**River POV**

The Doctor told us a story. A story of Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, and Donna Noble. It took place across two regenerations and Jack flirted with everyone even though he was the only unmarried one in the room. At one point (after we learned he was immortal ) mum grabbed my gun and shot him through the head. The doctor continued after Jack gasped back to life. The stories ended in heart break, for both the Doctor and his friends. Rose in her parallel world was sad because while Rose got her Doctor in the end, he didn't get Rose. Martha's story was sad because the Doctor's hearts were broken after losing Rose. Martha helped him to pull himself together, but in the process he tore Martha apart. But, Donna's story was by far the saddest of all. She was to all out side appearances she was happy but deep down something was missing and she could never fill that hole because she couldn't remember what belonged there in the first place. The Doctor remembered. He remembered her travels and her loss. The Doctor always lost the most.

* * *

AN: I'm really sorry it's so short, but this chapter and the next are looking at the different sides of his dysfunctional family. On the other hand I met my goal of having someone shoot Jack. I hope you liked it! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Martha POV**

After the Doctor finished telling how he regenerated I felt as though our story had ended, but even though our story was over the Doctor's continued on. That's when things got interesting. He told the story of a seven-year-old girl who waited twelve year for he Raggedy Doctor and then two more before she traveled with him. He talked about the Last Centurion who waited 2000 year to keep his wife safe. The Boy and Girl Who Waited, the perfect love story. Then he spoke of the silence, and the moon landing (I was there four times and I never remembered any aliens!). He told us about the flesh and the battle of Demons Run. I looked over at River/Mels/Melody. I couldn't imagine growing up alongside my parents and then eventually marring my mother's imaginary friend. He told us about his 'death' at Lake Silencio. I couldn't believe what the three Ponds had gone though together. The Doctor does that. He makes things complicated, but in the end it all works out for the better.

* * *

AN: I realize that this is really short like the last chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: So here it is! This is the last chapter. Sorry endings aren't really my thing. This is the first multi-chapter story that I've finished. Enjoy!

* * *

**Doctor POV**

I told my story spanning 200 years and three faces. When I was finished we went up to the control room. Martha, Mickey, and Jack gaped at the new decor as I flew back to their time. I was about to let them out when Martha spoke up.

"Wait, what about the angel?"

"Well," I said, "it was one of the four angels from Wester Drumlins. Two of them that had been looking at each other were moved. The other two are still there. The two freed were week. The one that sent you back in time died in the process. The other one will stay hidden until someone finds it and takes it on board a spaceship called the Byzantium."

Amy looked up in surprise as I hadn't mentioned the Byzantium because I wasn't sure where River was and I didn't want to give away any spoilers.

"So," I continued, "you're safe"

Jack stepped out of the TARDIS and as always gave me a salute. Martha and Mickey repeated the action after Jack, although I think Mickey did it just to annoy me. I through my usual two finger salute in return as the door fall shut behind them.

"So," I said looking at the Ponds, "Where to next?"

* * *

AN: So there it is. I hoped you liked it! If you liked it you might like my story The Presence of a Time Lord. Please review!


End file.
